The Alphabet Game
by WildEyedWonder
Summary: The end of the Sensui ordeal was only the begining of the story for the Mushiyori Trio. Here are twenty-six short tales about their lives after their promise to not use their powers anymore. Each chapter is inspired by a different letter of the alphabet. Chapter 1: A and D: The Trio promises Genkai they won't use their powers anymore and Yana goes on a date.


A/N: Story consists of 26 prompts, one for each letter of the alphabet, spread out over 13 chapters-2 prompts per chapter. Letters are pulled at random, so order will be unusual. First two drawn were A and D, so here they are. Most of this story is based off the manga rather than the anime. The events played out differently in the two versions, so I had to pick one or the other in most cases. In areas where the two could be combined and still make sense I have combined events to have more content.

Final note: All dates/girlfriends are true to manga canon. I did not invent OCs, Yana, Kido, and Kaitou were all seen on dates with various females in the manga. If you go to ten manga and look up YYH, you can go to Chapter 173. The very 1st page is called "Yanagisawa-Kun's Big Problem", and if you click through the rest, you will find "Kaitou-Kun's Day Off" and "Kido-Kun's Kindness". I did, however, invent names for the girls as the manga did not supply any. Enjoy.

_**A-Abjure**_

It was over. They had won-though if you asked the three of them, they would tell you they felt like they got in the way more than they actually helped. Now they stood at the train station, ready to finally go home and relax. Genkai, along with Yusuke and Kuwabarra, had gone along to see them off. Where ever life took them from this point, the boys knew they probably wouldn't be seeing any of them again.

They were surprisingly OK with that. Each felt in his heart that if they never got tangled again with Team Urameshi, they would be perfectly content.

Kido ran a hand through his short blonde hair, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't of much help to you guys…"

"It's OK", Kaitou piped up. "None of us were when you really get down to it."

"You were more useful than Kuwabarra", Yusuke told them, a wide grin on his face. "At least none of you got kidnapped."

"Why you…" Kuwabarra growled.

"…Should we…stop them?" Yana asked, watching as Kuwabarra grabbed Yusuke in a headlock.

Yusuke pulled out of the headlock and grabbed Kuwabarra's arms, twisting them behind his back. Kuwabarra struggled away and grabbed Yusuke around the waist as though he were trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Genkai sighed.

"No. Leave them."

"It's remarkable", Kaitou commented. "It's like they never run out of energy."

Yana nodded.

"I'm tired out just looking at them."

"You get tired just getting out of bed in the morning", Kido pointed out.

"True."

The three shared a laugh.

Genkai rounded on them.

"Kido. Kaitou. Yanagisawa." She spoke each of their names in turn as she looked them right in the eyes.

They stood upright, giving her their full attention.

"Master?"

"Try to limit how much you use your powers. I know you will want to experiment and see how far you can advance them, but if you could avoid using them all together, I would prefer that. If you need them for protection, that's one thing, but promise me you'll avoid using them unless someone has a gun to your heads."

They exchanged looks. She really expected them to sit tight and not test their abilities? Then they remembered what happened to Murota. His mind-reading abilities had caused him to basically become demon food. The thought was not a pleasant one.

Finally, Kaitou spoke.

"Of course, Master Genkai."

Kido and Yana followed suit.

"We promise."

A whistle in the background signaled the train was getting ready to board. It was time to say their goodbyes.

"Oi. Morons." Genkai called. "They have to leave."

Kuwabarra and Yusuke stopped their scuffle and faced the three of them again.

"Hey, don't be strangers, OK? Come visit us sometime" Kuwabarra told them.

"Of course" Kaitou agreed quickly.

Yana and Kido exchanged meaningful glances with one another. There was no way they would be visiting any time in the near future.

They waved to Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabarra, said a final goodbye, and boarded their train.

"Man, I never thought I would miss school work and standardized tests" Yana mumbled as he threw himself into his seat. "We griped all the time about how dull life was. Who would have ever guessed we would be excited to return to the norm?"

"Studying for our high school entrance exams suddenly seems like a vacation" Kido agreed. "I don't think I will ever complain that Mushiyori City is boring again."

"I wish Master Genkai hadn't made us promise not to use our powers again, though" Kaitou sighed and straightened his glasses. "I would have liked to see the extent to which they ran."

Yana set a reassuring hand on Kaitou's shoulder.

"I wouldn't feel too worried about that, Pal. We have much more important things to worry about right now. Like sleeping in late and going on dates with pretty girls."

"Yeah, and we can eat lots of junk food and stay up all night cramming for tests we forgot to study for" Kido added his own two cents in.

"Pft. There is no test important enough to miss sleep over. My mom always said it's while you sleep you grow."

"Well, it's obviously working for you."

Despite himself, Kaitou laughed and shook his head at his two best friends.

He gazed out the window as the train took off, carrying them away from the insanity that had been their lives for the past month. Yana and Kido chatted away excitedly in the background, talking about all the things they were going to do once they got settled back into their normal routines. Ice cream popped up several times, and Kaitou suspected he knew where they were going once they got off the train.

Normal. The word had never held such an appeal before.

Perhaps keeping their promise to Genkai wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**D-Dating**_

She was the vision of beauty-long, shiny blonde hair cascading down her back, almost to her waist. Large, dark eyes. Fair skin, and legs that went on forever. Yanagisawa couldn't help but stare at her, wondering what it would be like to date her.

J_ust say "good morning, Takamatsu" and touch her on the shoulder _Yana told himself. _If I touch her shoulder, I will know everything about her._

And yet, he hesitated. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go against the promise he had made to Genkai, not to mention the idea was starting to seem cowardly. If he couldn't suck up the courage to talk to her on his own, then he didn't need to talk to her at all.

"Good morning, Yana" a bright, feminine voice chirped and a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Yana didn't even have to look in her direction to know the voice belonged to his friend and fellow classmate, Kira Saito.

Kira grinned at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You look depressed as hell. What's the matter?"

Yana sighed.

"Mind your own damn business."

Kira chuckled. She knew him all too well. Well enough to know his "mind your own damn business" meant "I will tell you later".

"Fine, have it your way. How about you and I go out after school and you can tell me all about what's bothering you then?"

Had she just asked him on a date? Despite himself, Yana agreed.

Even though it felt like the day would never end, the bell finally chimed, releasing them from school's grasp until Monday morning. Yana met Kira at the gate and the two walked in companionable silence to a nearby diner.

"So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Kira asked after they had given their orders and waited on their food.

Yana sighed.

"I was going to ask Takamatsu out, but I couldn't even work up the courage to talk to her."

Kira's smile wavered a little bit.

"She's bad news anyway, Yana. You know, she was supposed to go on a date with Kido last weekend? Went around bragging about how she stood him up at the movies."

"Does Kido know about this?"

"I don't think so. He never bothered to ask her why she stood him up."

That was Kido, alright. Far too polite for his own good, he probably assumed she got sick or something and left it at that. If what Kira said was true-and he knew it was, because he knew she wouldn't lie to him over something like that-they would have to warn Kido.

"Ohhhh….our food's here. Let's eat" Kira said cheerfully, and the subject was officially closed.

Yana could only watch in amazement as a girl who barely weighed half his weight and only reached his elbow put down more food than he probably would eat in three days. He found himself studying Kira's features-her hair was blonde, like Takamatsu's, but Kira's was boyishly short while Takamatsu's was long and flowing. She had brilliant green eyes, a slight smattering of freckles across her face, and a very impish grin. All in all, she was an attractive girl-he wondered why he never noticed it before.

"Are you going to eat those?"

She pointed a long, skinny finger at his plate. Yana jumped and began shoveling his fries into his mouth. Kira laughed.

"Easy, I'm not going to steal your food. You don't have to choke on it. You just seemed a million miles away, and I was trying to reel you in somehow."

"I guess I was trying to figure out how to tell Kido…"

Kira shook her head and placed her hand over his.

"Don't."

Yana lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't? Kido's one of my best friends. If Takamatsu is trying to hurt him, I can't just sit by and watch her do it."

"I know, but Kido doesn't need to know. It would hurt his feelings too much, I think. Takamatsu won't bother him again."

The look on her face was innocent, but Yana knew better.

"Alright, Kira. What did you say to her?"

Kira's green eyes sparkled impishly.

"Ohhhh…not much. I just might've of…accidentally…told her off in front of all the girls in the dressing room…may or may not…"

Yana shook his head. The meal was finished in silence.

Later, after dessert was eaten with much laughter and talking, after Yana had paid for both their meals, as he stood with Kira at Kira's doorstep to drop her off, he found himself smiling.

He had genuinely enjoyed their little date.

"Let's do this again sometime"

Kira smirked.

"My dear Yanagisawa, are you asking me on a date?"

He smirked back.

"I guess I am."

"I'd love to."

And with that, she kissed his cheek and bounded off into her house. He smiled again as he turned to go home. Something told him his life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
